I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF. Hay cosas en la vida que son inevitables: Las enfermedades, la traición, la desperanza, la muerte... Pero detrás de todo lo malo, hay un rayo de luz que nos recuerda que las cosas al final terminan bien... ¿O no?


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], la canción es _**Don't Forget Me**_ de _Smash! y _la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

PD. Ya saben que amo los oingfics blah blah blah entonces tenemos... dos opciones:  
a) Visiten mi cuenta de Tumblr y ahí esta la canción (El link está más abajo)  
b)Entren a deezer. com y la escuchen ahí (Es una muy buena pagina para oír música :) )

así que no tienen excusas! :)

* * *

**I'm never saying goodbye to you...**

-¿Amor...?

Un convaleciente Kurt Hummel inclino ligeramente su cabeza en direccion de la puerta. Ahí, con flores en mano y una sonrisa que no lograba llegar a sus ojos, Blaine Anderson le recibía con todo el amor que sentía por el castaño

-Hola Blaine...

El pelinegro se acercó a la cama donde su esposo reposaba, dejo las flores en la mesa junto a la cama y se sentó en una de las orillas de la misma y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de Hummel antes de hacer lo mismo con sus labios

-Te ves tan hermoso...

-No seas tan mentiroso... Con excepción de mi madre, no recuerdo a nadie que se viera bien con cáncer...

Anderson asintió antes de responder-Yo creo que te ves más radiante que nunca...-Esbozó una sonrisa que fue respondida casi al instante. Hummel regresó su cabeza al centro de la almohada y pregunto

-¿Qué te dijo el Doctor Messing?

Blaine vaciló antes de responder, paseo la mirada por la habitación mientras hablaba...

-Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea que lo escuches Kurt...

-Blaine...

-Él... él dijo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dio?-Pregunto Kurt de nuevo, sabiendo que era lo que su esposo evitaba.

-Correcto...él...uhh...

-Blaine...

-Kurt... es mejor que no lo escuchemos. Hable con Thad hoy y dice que hay una nueva técnica en Cuba que está mostrando resultados muy positivos en pacientes en estado terminal y...

-Blaine...

Anderson asintió antes de hablar. Inhalo profundamente, tratando de evitarle el paso a las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos.

-Kurt...Tú...Tienes dos semanas amor...

Hummel extendió sus brazos y dejo que Blaine se refugiara en su esquelético pecho. Anderson rodeo con cuidado el cuerpo de Kurt mientras este le acariciaba las mejillas con los dedos. Tratando de inundarse de su perfume antes de que se desvaneciera, Blaine no pudo seguir luchando y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su camino mejillas abajo. Hummel acarició su cabello mientras dejaba pequeños besos en él.

-Todo estará bien Blaine... no hay razón para que llores...

-Pero...Kurt tú... tú te iras en unos dias y... debe haber algo que podamos hacer para evitarlo... Tal vez las quimioterapias tienen que ser más intensas o...

-Blaine... Quiero que me escuches atentamente.-El aludido asintió y levanto su rostro para clavar su mirada en los ojos de Kurt, memorizando cada matiz que mostraban.-Me vas a dejar morir...

-Kurt...Pero...

-Blaine...-Hummel posó su mano en la mejilla de su esposo y sonrió-Ambos sabemos que es inevitable Blaine...No quiero morir sabiendo que soy el culpable de tu tristeza y de tus desgracias...

-Pero...

-No...Escuchame: Estos días haremos lo que siempre quisimos hacer... No me estoy dando por vencido Blaine... Y ¡Demonios...! No quiero dejarte nunca...-Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por las sonrojadas mejillas de Hummel, que no quería despedirse aún-Pero... Ha llegado mi tiempo...Y quiero pasar hasta el último segundo contigo...

-Kurt...

-Blaine...Quiero volver a cantar en Broadway... Solo una vez más... es todo lo que pido.

Con la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y el labio tembloroso, Blaine asintió, sabiendo que quería que su esposo disfrutara hasta su último segundo de vida.

-Está bien… yo arreglaré todo.-Dijo Blaine mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Te amo Blaine…-Respondió Kurt mientras apretaba la mano de Anderson.

-Y yo a ti Kurt…

...

El interior del teatro George Gershwin, ese que en una época pasada había albergado al elenco de Wicked, una de las obras favoritas de Hummel, ahora estaba completamente solitario. Solo se escuchaban los latidos de dos corazones en su interior, y el teatro estaba dispuesto a escuchar hasta el último suspiro de él del ritmo menos constante.

Tratando de actuar como si subir las escaleras no representara todo un reto para él, Kurt avanzaba a pasos lentos pero firmes directo hacia el escenario mientras Blaine se acomodaba en una butaca de la primera fila. El moreno veía fascinado como Kurt se llenaba del aire del teatro... Broadway era una de las cosas que podían hacer que Kurt se olvidara por un momento de que estaba a punto de morir. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla izquierda mientras sonreía solo un poco. Estaba dolido, profundamente herido de que Kurt le iba a dejar, pero era su disposición a disfrutar hasta el último minuto de vida lo que hizo que decidiera que no iba a llorar frente a Kurt… No le amargaría el Teatro…

-Sabes… La primera vez que toque un Teatro de Broadway no fue en la Universidad… Rachel y yo nos colamos justamente a este en nuestro penúltimo año de preparatoria…

-¿El año que perdieron las nacionales?

Kurt asintió mientras sonreía.-Ese mismo… Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo…Y apenas y son 18 años…Es increíble que esto me pase a los 35 años…

-¿Morir…?-Preguntó Blaine un tanto preocupado de ser demasiado rudo con la realidad.

-No lo veo como morir… La gente tiene una misión en este planeta Blaine… Algunos la cumplen a las horas o los minutos de nacer…Otros tienen que esperar 60, 70, 80… hasta 120 años antes de cumplir su misión.

-Creí que no creías en Dios…

-Por supuesto que no lo hago… Pero eso no significa que sea un frío, analítico y metódico ser humano que no entienda la existencia humana…

-Jamás dije eso…

Kurt dio una, dos vueltas mientras trataba de recordar todo, el olor del piso de madera, la textura de las cortinas, la vista de los asientos, la iluminación del teatro, la imagen de Blaine….

Habían pasado también casi 19 años desde la primera vez que se encontraron, y Kurt juraba que los años no habían pasado por Blaine, quien lo único que había cambiado era su peinado y su estilo de vestir… Fuera de eso, era el mismo adolescente de 17 años que encontró en las escaleras de Dalton.

-¿Esta listo, señor Hummel?-Preguntó un joven delgaducho y alto que se acerco a él.

Hummel asintió y regreso su vista a Blaine, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué has escogido? ¿Wicked? ¿Rent? ¿Chicago? ¿Los Miserables?

-Marilyn…

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa de confusión mientras Kurt sonreía ampliamente. -¿Marilyn? ¿Cómo Marilyn Monroe? ¿Por qué hicieron un musical de Marilyn Monroe y no me enteré?

-Porque aparentemente era demasiado predecible como para que funcionara en Broadway…

-Kurt…

-Cuando éramos jóvenes hubo una serie que trataba de la producción de un musical basado en la vida de Marilyn Monroe… Nunca pudieron traerlo a Broadway porque dijeron que se eliminaba el elemento sorpresa, y el cine dijo que no era rentable… asi que quedo en el rincón del olvido.

-Kurt…

-Solo quiero cantar Blaine…

( acherryonthetop. tumblr post/30284820140)

Anderson estaba a punto de replicar cuando las primeras notas de un piano lo callaron. Dejo que Kurt comenzara a cantar mientras escuchaba atentamente

_They thought they could dispose of me  
They tried to make me small  
I suffered each indignity  
But now rise above it all_

La vision de Kurt comenzó a cambiar mientras era transportado a los pasillos de McKinley, aquellos en los que durante toda su adolescencia sufrió de burlas, de golpes, de amenazas… De esos en los que un _marica, afeminado, no mereces vivir_ eran el pan de cada día.

Esos que intentaron derrumbarlo más de una vez, pero que nunca lo lograron… Y más bien le dieron una inyección de vida, una razón para ser exitoso y decirles "_Yo soy al que molestaban, y ahora estoy más arriba que ustedes"_

_Yes, the price I paid was all I had  
But at last, I found release  
And if something good can come from bad  
The past can rest in peace_

Pero repentinamente se encontraba en el _backstage_ del Teatro Nederlander, escondido en su camerino, mientras lloraba al leer las primeras críticas de su papel en _Guys and Dolls_, esas críticas que solo pudieron hacerlo fuerte, que le enseñaron a dejar el pasado en su lugar y simplemente hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ser cada día mejor.

_Oh if you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
You don't forget me  
When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me_

Blaine solo podía ver como Kurt respiraba agitadamente mientras tenía la vista perdida, pero aún así sentía exactamente lo que decía. Sabía que Kurt no quería limitarse a ser un actor más de Broadway… que en cada entrevista que había dado, que en cada número que había presentado, en cada discurso que había dirigido, solo quería enseñarle al mundo a soñar otra vez, a seguir a su corazón… Quería que ese fuera su legado para la humanidad… Para que nunca lo olvidaran…

_But forget every man who I ever met  
'Cause they only lived to control  
For a kiss they paid a thousand  
Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul  
They took their piece  
The price of fame that no one can repay  
Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name  
And that is why I pray_

Y de su camerino, Kurt fue transportado a una, dos, tres…cada una de las entrevistas que había tenido… Romances, infidelidades, crímenes… Todos querían tener su propia pieza de Kurt Hummel… Todos querían ser amados, admirados u odiados por Kurt Hummel… Lo importante era saber que una parte de él les pertenecía…

Lo curioso es que pocas personas recordaban su nombre desde que había anunciado su retiro. Todos se encargaban de criticar como Hummel estaba desperdiciando su vida, las oportunidades que nunca se repetirían, sin acercarse al propio Kurt y averiguar que se retiraba porque ya estaba en un avanzado grado de cáncer.

Todos querían una parte de Kurt Hummel, pero nadie quería conocerlo…

_That when you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
You don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
You don't forget me  
When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me_

A Blaine le parecía curioso como Kurt decía la canción sintiéndola pero a la vez como si fueran palabras sin sentido… él estaba seguro que después de unos días cada paso que diera sería un recordatorio de Kurt… Lo vería en todas partes… Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que cuando eso pasaría, Kurt ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra…

_There are some in this world who have strength on their own  
Never broken or in need of repair  
But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone  
So protect them and take special care  
Take care_

Kurt se transportó en ese momento al área de cuneros en los que había visto por primera vez a los gemelos de Finn y Rachel. No eran los únicos bebes en el área, pero le pareció curioso ver como algunos bebés con tan solo horas, o incluso minutos de nacidos, se veían fuertes, seguros de sí mismos… y como otros se veían más débiles e indefensos… Y Kurt se vio a si mismo ahí… Tal vez no tenía muchas cualidades únicas, no era alguien que pudiera sanarse a si mismo… Pero tenía una estrella interna… tenía lo que muchos no tenían…

Y por eso había encontrado a Blaine… porque era el encargado de cuidar a su estrella interna y de darle el soporte que el mundo le iba a arrebatar en cada peldaño que subiera.

_And don't forget me  
Please take care  
And don't forget me  
When you look to the heavens with someone you love  
And a light shining bright from afar  
Hope you see my face there  
And then offer a prayer  
And please let me be  
Let me be that star_

Kurt bajó las escaleras centrales mientras se acercaba a Blaine. El moreno se levantó de su asiento y abrió sus brazos, en los que Hummel llegó a buscar refugio. Kurt se aferro a la espalda de Anderson mientras este se aferraba a su cintura. Ambos lloraban en silencio, porque sabían que era la despedida oficial… Es por eso que Kurt había solicitado Broadway… porque quería despedirse en el lugar que lo vio renacer…

-Nunca te olvidaré…-Dijo Blaine entre sollozos

-Y yo nunca te diré adiós…-Respondió Kurt mientras se aferraba aún más a Hummel.

…

-_¡Buenos días Nueva York! Iniciamos este día con trágicas noticias para el mundo de las artes y el espectáculo. El afamado y recién retirado actor de Broadway, Kurt Hummel, falleció esta noche en el NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital a causa de un cáncer que estaba quitándole la vida desde hacía casi dos años. Su esposo, el canta-autor Blaine Anderson aún no ha dado un comunicado de prensa y lo único que se sabe hasta el momento es que el funeral se hará completamente privado y con la más alta seguridad que se pueda pagar en este país. Enviamos nuestras condolencias a Anderson y a toda la familia de Kurt Hummel. Que descanse en paz. _

…

El típico clima de Nueva York se hizo presente la mañana que Kurt Hummel fue enterrado. A pesar de todas las personas que había conocido, y de los muchos que habían jurado amarlo, el funeral fue sencillo, con no más de 50 personas.

Cuando ya no había nada más que hacer, todos los que se habían reunido comenzaron a irse uno a uno, no sin antes detenerse a dejar un abrazo, una palabra de aliento a Anderson, las cuales parecían no tener mucho efecto en el moreno.

-Disculpe… Buenos días señor Anderson. Soy John Cartwright, el abogado del señor Hummel. Debo decir que es trágico conocernos en estas circunstancias, pero el señor Hummel me pidió que en cuanto sucediera lo… _Inevitable_…le diera esto.-Dijo el hombre que extendió un sobre a Blaine.-Tenemos que hacer la lectura del testamento del señor Hummel, pero sé que en estos momentos no quiere saber de ello, así que haré que mi secretaria se comunique con su asistente en unos días. Que tenga una buena mañana señor Anderson, y sepa que lamento mucho su pérdida, y que estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesite.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar su sollozo. Le importó poco como se haya llevado a cabo el dialogo. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era abrir el sobre… _el último deseo de Kurt…_

_Blaine:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy respirando._

_No quiero que llores amor… Las lágrimas se derraman cuando alguien nos abandona… pero tú sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_Sé que en este punto estas llorando, asi que te pido que dejes de llorar y que prestes atención a lo que vas a leer, porque no quiero que tengas que releer la carta completa, porque entonces lloraras aún más y de todas formas no me harás caso en lo que trato de decirte._

_Quiero que sepas que… que tú me reviviste… en el momento en el que te encontré… tu me regresaste a la vida… me diste la fuerza, las ganas de vivir… me diste razones de vivir… Desde que te encontré, cada una de las cosas que hacía era por ti… para que tú te sintieras orgulloso de mí…_

_Tú sabes que eres mi primer y único amor. Agradezco que haya tenido la oportunidad de encontrarte al primer intento… y agradezco todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos._

_Es por todos los momentos felices que tú me diste que es mi turno de actuar de manera recíproca. Quiero que busques el amor…quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga reír como tú lo hacías conmigo, que te abrase y llene de paz y tranquilidad, que te bese y te lleve a las nubes y a la vez te mantenga sujeto a la Tierra… no quiero que llores por mí. Yo nunca te abandonare y estaré contigo en todo momento… y es por eso que quiero que encuentres a alguien que te de físicamente lo que yo ya no podré hacer…_

_Si quieres verlo como mi último deseo, hazlo… Pero solo asegúrate de ser feliz… de darte la oportunidad de amar y ser amado…_

_Y recuerda que yo nunca te diré adiós…_

_Te ama desde donde quiera que este_

_Kurt._

* * *

No se si se supone que les diga algo... Creo que el fic dice todo lo que quería decir y... bueno, habla por si solo.

Gracias por leer y espero dejen sus comentarios!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

_**Bip**_


End file.
